


Alive

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: Harrna Shuchi and the 473rd [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: It was supposed to be an aerial recon mission, but it's only Lucky and Hotshot left.Rookies never take their first lost squad well. Some veterans never take it well.





	Alive

There were no jokes to be had. 

It was an unusual thought for Hotshot to have, considering almost 75% of what he said was jokes, but in that moment, that painfully quiet moment, there were none. How could there be, since they were the only ones left?

Lucky and Hotshot were sitting together on top of some boxes in the hangar, ignoring the various clones running around and giving orders. Hotshot couldn’t even hear them, he could only hear the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. His head pounded, but he didn’t dare close his eyes. All he would see was their ships, their bodies, the explosions.

He only just stopped hearing them scream.

Hotshot took a shuddered breath, doing everything he could to not break down. They were built better than this, to withstand anything, they were  _ soldiers _ .

_ They  _ were  _ dead _ . He had closed his eyes.

Lucky nudged him, startling Hotshot from his thoughts, and the two snapped to attention faster than they had ever managed before as they watched as their commanding officer, Sergeant Tin, walk towards them briskly. Hotshot didn’t want to deal with this, not now. He just lost so many friends, so many  _ vod _ , he didn’t need Tin yelling at them for messing up a recon mission. Hotshot balled up his shaking hands into fists, making any and all attempts to breathe normally as the sergeant approached.

Lucky stepped forward slightly, opening his mouth to being an apology, when Tin pulled them both into a hug. Hotshot tensed, unprepared, and his breath hitched.

“You’re  _ alive _ .” Was all that Tin said, his voice soft and choked, and Hotshot couldn’t hold on anymore. He let out a sob, burying his face into his older brother’s neck. His eyes were screwed shut, and hot tears flowed from between his eyelids. Tin held the two of them closer, to the point where Hotshot wasn’t sure who was shaking, maybe it was all of them.

He could hear Lucky’s harsh breathing in his ear, signaling that he was crying, too. It was unbecoming, went against so many protocols and teachings they had been given, but the three pilots didn’t care. They just lost so many good friends, good brothers--

They were lucky to be alive, they could be afforded this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!   
> find me at clonesdeservebetter on tumblr!


End file.
